


Jagged

by RainofAugust



Series: Lana and Viri: Post-KOTET [14]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Comfort Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enthusiastic Consent, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Force Bond (Star Wars), Hurt/Comfort, Sith in love, Women in Love, lost scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24118447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainofAugust/pseuds/RainofAugust
Summary: I can’t fix everything. I can’t heal what’s hurting you. But I can love you. I can love you with my entire soul.Viri is distraught over her new cybernetic and thinks that her body has betrayed her. Lana's there to comfort her, any way she can. Comfort sex and enthusiastic consent within an established relationship.Fade-to-black scene that is separated fromThe Eternal Wrathdue to rating differences.
Relationships: Lana Beniko/Female Sith Warrior
Series: Lana and Viri: Post-KOTET [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/999345
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Jagged

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fade-to-black that occurs in Chapter 31 of _The Eternal Wrath,_ separated from the main story due to rating differences. 
> 
> I hope all are safe and well - I hope you will enjoy this story. <3

Five minutes. Fury has been coursing through the bond Lana Beniko shares with her wife for only five minutes, but it feels like five years. As she hurries down the corridor toward Viri, the rage grows until it is tangible. Molten-hot wrath bubbles through her mind; the tang of blood and smoke lingers in her mouth. Whatever is happening to Viri, she is livid.

As Lana rounds the corner, following Viri’s Force signature to its location, an undercurrent of ferocious despair bleeds into the bond. This concerns her more than the rage; Viri is hurting deeply enough that Lana can physically feel it.

Viri’s heartbeat pounds in her ears as she reaches the entrance to their private sparring room. HK-51 and HK-55 are both on guard outside the door, and they silently nod as she approaches them. She inputs the security codes as quickly as she can. Viri needs her.

Rage. Anguish. Wrath. Lana gasps as she opens the door.

The room is in shambles. The mats have been burned to ashes; the practice droids and dummies smashed. Viri’s ballet barre has been broken into several pieces and flung to various corners of the room. The mirror on the far wall has been shattered. And Viri is sitting in the middle of it all, her fists bloodied and bruised; her tank top ripped and bathed in sweat; and her lightsaber still drawn, its black and blue blade glinting malevolently.

”Viri?” Lana asks cautiously. Destroying belongings; wrecking rooms; this is not Viri. Not normally. She is given to spending hours mending their mats and repairing their practice droids instead of discarding them. The only other room she’s ever trashed, to Lana’s recollection, is the carbonite freezing chamber on Zakuul. And Lana had understood that one, and helped.

Affection flickers through the bond at the sound of Lana’s voice, but rage still beats a furious tattoo through Viri’s mind and Force signature. Her eyes flick toward Lana, sighing at the unspoken question on her face.

”I can’t point my toes. This fucking cybernetic foot does not allow it.” Viri stares straight ahead at the wall, her golden eyes glassy with rage.

”Why would you need to…oh.” Lana’s eyes travel from Viri’s brand-new cybernetic foot to the broken ballet barre. “I see.”

”I can’t point my toes, Lana,” Viri says, her shoulders heaving. “I can’t turn on this foot, either. I can’t dance.”

”You don’t need this right now,” Lana says, kneeling beside her and gently reaching out to deactivate Viri’s lightsaber. Viri nods and numbly puts the weapon back onto her belt.

”Can’t keep the fleet. Can’t keep people from betraying me,” Viri says, her voice a dull monotone. “Can’t point my toes.”

“Shhh,” Lana says, taking Viri in her arms. “It’s all right.”

“No, it’s not,” Viri spits the words. ”I. Can’t. Point. My. Toes. ”

”I know,” Lana replies. “But you are still here. Maybe we can talk to the Cybernetics team about adjusting your foot and adding some joints to the toes.”

”It’s not the same.”

”It’s not. That doesn’t mean you won’t get used to it, love,” Lana says, holding Viri close. They both feel it when Viri’s rage gives way to tears.

”It won’t matter if I get used to it. I can’t point my toes. I can’t dance, Lana, and if I can’t dance…” Viri murmurs, her voice jagged with sobs.

Lana hugs Viri to her chest, murmuring words of comfort. She’s been expecting this, she realizes. Viri has refused to even look at her cybernetic; has crystallized her hatred for it into something impenetrable and cold, but it was inevitable that something would shatter that barrier. Viri’s image in the mirror is fractured; her body split into hundreds of jagged pieces.

”Ballet isn’t the only form of dance,” Lana finally tries, keeping her voice low and soothing. “Isn’t there dance that doesn’t involve that sort of drastic toe point?”

Viri glares at her. “Technique is _everything._ Do you know how long it took me to make my feet so flexible?!”

Lana chuckles. “Maybe a dance teacher would be strict on technique, but when I watch you I don’t notice that, love. Do you know what I see? How much you love what you do; how graceful and strong you are. Your passion. How you always seem to blend your choreography seamlessly with the music. You don’t dance because you have to; you dance because you need to. And it shows.”

”You love me. Of course you’ll find something nice to say,” Viri mutters.

”That may be true, but you also know I can’t lie to you. I love to watch you dance because of how much joy it brings to you. Your entire face lights up, did you know?”

”No,” Viri concedes.

”Didn’t you once tell me that dance is an expression of the soul? That can’t all be contained in one foot.”

”But…”

”Could you dance with me?”

Viri shakes her head. “It won’t work.”

”Are you telling me that you can’t dance at all?” Lana waves toward the stereo at the side of the room - one of the few things Viri has not destroyed -and turns on the music. A mournful, slow beat resonates through the speakers. “I know you, lover, and I don’t believe that.”

”Lana…”

”Shhh. Just move with me.” Lana holds out a hand to help Viri to her feet.

Viri wraps both hands around Lana’s back and lets Lana sway them both gently. Lana’s body presses to hers, warm and familiar, and Viri buries her face in her love’s neck.

”There now. You see? You can still dance,” Lana whispers, kissing her cheek. “I love it when we dance together, you know.”

Viri relaxes as Lana leads them in slow circles around the room, but does not stop crying.

”I’ve got you, my love,” Lana says, rubbing her back. She slides her hands down to Viri’s hips and pulls Viri’s legs around her waist.

”You can’t carry me,” Viri murmurs softly.

”Of course I can,” Lana replies, holding Viri and dancing for them both. Viri clings to her, sobbing into her shoulder.

”I hate my new foot.”

”I know. I don’t know how to change that. For now, just be here with me,” Lana murmurs. ”May I kiss you?”

Viri nods slowly and sighs as Lana’s lips brush hers.

”It’s…good.” Viri seems surprised.

“It’s still us, love,” Lana says. As the song comes to an end she lowers herself to the ground, still holding Viri close “Kissing you is divine, you know. You always taste of sugar. Of adrenaline. Of salt and courage.”

”I love you.”

”I love you too,” Lana says. When Viri reaches up to kiss her tentatively, Lana smiles her encouragement.

”I want you,” Viri whispers. “But…” _…I don’t know how to feel with this body now._

”You can still feel,” Lana whispers, stroking Viri’s face again. “Your body is still yours.”

”I might not be at my best.”

“Every time with you is the best I’ve ever had.”

” _Force,_ Lana,” Viri murmurs.

_I can’t fix everything. I can’t heal what’s hurting you. But I can love you. I can love you with my entire soul._ Lana’s words curl through Viri’s mind, silken and soft.

Viri takes a deep breath. “Green. Show me.”

And Lana does.

She knows Viri’s body as well as her own; knows every spot that will make Viri shiver and cry out; knows that she can assuage this jagged anguish. Lana feathers teasing kisses across Viri’s cheeks; across the bridge of her nose; across one stern eyebrow and then the other. Her skin is still hot with tears, and Lana kisses them away. Viri closes her eyes and Lana can feel her drinking in each sensation, appreciating the gentle touch of Lana’s lips as they travel across her face and neck.

”How does that feel?” Lana whispers, drawing back to study Viri’s face.

”Beautiful,” Viri murmurs, her eyes still closed.

”You still green?”

”Yes. Please…don’t stop.”

Lana leans in again, softly kissing one eyelid and then the other. One hand rises to cradle the back of Viri’s head as she kisses around the shell of one of Viri’s ears, pausing to nibble at the earlobe. Viri shivers as her hands tighten on Lana’s arms. 

”May I?” Lana says, caressing Viri’s shoulders. Viri nods, and Lana lifts the tattered tank top over her head. The faintest hint of Viri’s recent injuries is still visible on her skin, and Lana leans in to kiss each bruise and infuse it with Force healing. Viri hisses and rests one hand on Lana’s head, threading her fingers through her hair.

Lana works her way down Viri’s torso, running her tongue along the delicate sculpt of her collarbone and the planes of her chest. Viri clutches at the back of her head as Lana circles one breast and then the other, coming tantalizing close to the nipples before backing off.

”Lana, please…”

”Do you want a kiss?” Lana murmurs, smiling as she nuzzles Viri’s chest.

”Yes. Green.”

Lana nods and moves in, kissing Viri’s breasts, her lips gentle and warm. Viri gasps as Lana’s tongue circles a nipple, tracing each fold of skin.

_Do you feel that?_ Lana’s voice slips through her conscious mind, playful and tender. 

”Yes,” Viri gasps, as Lana’s teeth make contact with a nipple. 

_How do you want me?_

”Soft,” Viri murmurs. “Please.”

Lana smiles again, kissing across Viri’s rib cage and circling her navel. When she reaches the waistband of Viri’s leggings she stops and sits back, gesturing for VIri to get up. Viri allows Lana to peel away her pants and undergarments, but as her hand glissades over the cybernetic foot, Viri hisses and moves away.

”Red. Don’t touch me there.”

Lana nods, dropping her hands and moving away from Viri’s ankle. “Understood, love. Do you want that as one of our permanent hard nos?”

Viri nods. “Please. Pretend…just pretend it’s not there.”

”The entire leg, or?”

”I’m good to the knee,” Viri murmurs. “Below that…red.”

”Of course,” Lana nods. She quickly undresses, throwing her clothing onto a pile with Viri’s, sits down, and tugs on Viri’s hands until she sits again.

”Color?”

”Green,” Viri says. “I think…I think I’m all right now.”

”I’m going to keep asking,” Lana says, meeting her eyes. “You’ve been through a lot.”

”Force, I love you.”

”I love you too,” Lana murmurs, gently pushing on Viri’s shoulders until she lays back on the pile of clothing. “Every bit of you.”

”I want this,” Viri whispers.

”Yes,” Lana breathes, picking up Viri’s other foot and kissing the ankle. She trails her tongue up the leg, delighting in the goosebumps that immediately raise on Viri’s skin; leaving love bites in her wake. As Viri begins to breathe faster, Lana kisses her stomach, tracing each muscle with her tongue. Her hand slips between Viri’s legs, stroking gently.

”You’re so delicious,” Lana says, kissing Viri’s stomach as her hand begins to explore. “All this adrenaline. I could kiss you endlessly.”

”Please do,” Viri pants, looking down at her.

Lana laughs and rubs her cheek against VIri’s hip, kissing and licking. “Do you want me inside?”

”Yes,” Viri says, rocking her hips. “Green.”

”My love,” Lana murmurs, entering her with one finger. Her mouth drops to Viri’s core, kissing and nibbling along the heated folds as she begins to explore. Viri keens, moving restlessly, tension coiling in her like a spring.

”Lana, more…” Viri pleads, rolling her hips. Lana answers with a second finger, moving slowly and deliberately. “Kiss me. Please.”

Lana smiles, running her tongue up VIri’s folds to the place that needs it most. Viri arches up, crying out.

_You feel so good,_ Lana tells her in her mind. _You taste like stars._

_How do you know what stars taste like?_ Viri laughs.

_I know you, that’s how,_ Lana says, curling her fingers and reveling in Viri’s strangled moan.

”I need…” The words are a desperate prayer.

”I’ve got you,” Lana says, stroking her stomach. She slides a third finger into Viri, delighting in her whimpers. Purple Force power licks around Viri, making her cry out, as Lana lowers her head again, sucking Viri’s clit into her mouth.

_Love. Lust. Desire. Adoration. Tenderness._

Viri rides her fingers, her eyes squeezed shut; her mouth open with bliss; her mind a cacophony of emotion. Her hips buck as Lana continues to love her, sparking pleasure everywhere she touches, but Lana can feel her fighting the approaching climax.

_Don’t fight it, love,_ Lana says, letting her voice unfurl in Viri’s mind like silk. _Come for me._

_Lana you also you_

_This is for you, lover,_ Lana replies in her mind, running her hand across Viri’s belly again.

_…I want it to be with you._ Viri is almost beyond coherence as she wriggles away from Lana and sits up. Lana smiles, opens her arms and beckons. When Viri straddles her, pressing tight against Lana’s core, Lana grabs her hips and begins to rock.

Viri’s breath is ragged as she moves; her gold eyes dilated and fixed on Lana’s face. Force power licks at her skin, tantalizing each nerve, as Lana opens her mind, pulling Viri in.

”I’ve got you,” Lana murmurs, pressing Viri tighter against her and bucking her hips to meet Viri’s as lust surges through the bond and their open minds. Viri is slick and hot against her; a delicious blush splashed across her cheeks; her hair draped across her face. Lana brushes it back with the Force, locking eyes with Viri.

”So close…” Viri whimpers, her voice low and urgent.

“I want you to come with me,” Lana says, squeezing the ample curves of Viri’s hips with both hands. Viri grinds against her, crying out and throwing her head back as their shared pleasure washes over her. Viri does not stop moving, pushing herself and Lana to a second wave, before collapsing on her chest. Her thoughts are fragmented and feverish as they drift through Lana’s mind.

_love devotion trust you always you_

_Always._ Lana answers, stroking her hair gently. Viri is a comfortable weight; warm and solid, and Lana wraps both hands around her, pulling her closer and burying her face in Viri’s hair.

”I wish we could stay here,” Viri whispers, nuzzling into Lana and kissing her neck.

”Our own quarters might be more comfortable,” Lana replies, her awareness of the room returning.

”Yes,” Viri sighs, rolling away and wincing as she takes in the spectacle of the trashed room around her.

”You certainly were thorough,” Lana remarks, sitting up and brushing some debris from her hair.

”We should clean it up… _I_ should. Not you,” Viri stammers, her cheeks red. “I didn’t…I shouldn’t have…”

”No, you shouldn’t have,” Lana agrees. “But it’s done. This isn’t like you, but I hope you will consider what you are destroying next time.”

”I’ll make it right,” Viri says, getting to her feet. and heading for the supply closet. “I’ll clean it up.”

”Not now,” Lana says, catching her by the hand. “I want you to come home with me. I want us to rest for a while. We need to shower. We should meditate.”

”I want to love you again,” Viri murmurs.

”That too,” Lana smiles. “I’ll order the maintenance droids to stay out of this room. I’ll help you clean it up tomorrow.”

”You don’t have to do that,” Viri says. “It’s my mess.”

”I didn’t say I had to. I said I will,” Lana says, squeezing her hand. “I can’t fix what is hurting you. But I’m here.”

”Thank you,” Viri murmurs.

”Let’s go to bed,” Lana says, leading Viri to the locker room, away from the jagged shards of her grief.


End file.
